


In times of crisis

by saexian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saexian/pseuds/saexian
Summary: Jack happily grinned up at the two brothers who were staring down a colorful machine with a microphone attached. Both of them already dreading the question that came next."Wanna do Karaoke with me?"Or//A soon to be collection of happy one shots with TFW 2.0 for whenever you and I are feeling sad.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	In times of crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Look at me, making another fanfic thing without finishing the previous one tee hee. I'm terrible at finishing what I start so I decided to create a work of random one shots I make whenever I'm feeling inspired. Hope you enjoy!

Sam and Dean stared down at the small machine in front of them. A disco ball on top of the speaker began to blind them with flashing colors of blue and green that moved in circles together, occasionally a hint of red playing into its dance.

Jack beamed brightly as he sat next to the box holding a mic.

“Well, who wants to go first?”

Sam and Dean gave each other side glances before Dean spoke up.

“Jack…. You know what that is right?”

“The register lady at the goodwill told me it was a Karaoke machine.” He began to thrust the mic towards Sam who took the mic as though it would explode in his hands. “Apparently they’re used at parties or for bonding…..I’m hoping this will strengthen our bond.”

Sam gave a soft smile while Dean crossed his arms and looked to the floor.

“Jack…. There are other ways to do that.”

“I’ll go first.”

Dean shot a look at Sam that screamed ‘you’re actually going through with this?’ but Sam was all in as he connected his phone and searched up a random karaoke song. He wasn’t about to stick around for his younger brother's poor attempt at belting the words to a Celine Deion song so he made an excuse of getting beverages for the festivities. He hated karaoke; it wasn't like he was an angel at singing. 

Speaking of angel, Castiel sat quietly at the bench table that served as the dining room table when they weren’t all huddled at the map.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas made a face of confusion and disgust when he heard a small sound of what he thought were screams of pain. It turned out to be Sam and Jack getting to the best part of “My heart will go on”.

“What’s going on?”

Dean made a sour face before popping open a beer, “Sam’s out there playing camp counselor with Jack.” When it was clear Cas had no idea what Dean was talking about, he clarified. 

“They’re doing karaoke.”

Something within Castiel seemed to click and he instantly beamed with excitement, “Karaoke?” He said with a smile creeping onto his face.

“Uh yeah.. You ever done it before…?” Dean seemed to be returning the smile. The thought of the awkward angel singing ‘Shake it off’ made Dean erupt into bits of laughter on the inside.

Cas looked like he was recalling a fond memory as he answered, “Before Gabriel had left heaven, he threw a party and introduced karaoke to us.” He gave a wave of dismission before continuing, “The music of that era was mainly orchestrated from a piano so we’d just make words up as we go.”

Dean made a face, “How does that work?”

Cas laughed, “You’d be amazed what one can do with Les Adieux…”

“CAS! DEAN! GET OUT HERE AND COME PLAY KARAOKE WITH US.” Sam yelled from on top of the mapping table, Jack giggled from his seat.

Cas and Dean gave each other a look before they both strided out of the kitchen with beers and food in hand.

***********************************************************************************************************

A whole pack of beers and 5 different Queen songs later, Sam goes on a beer/ pizza run while Cas explains to Jack how to read and sing at the same time. After failing a couple of his own performances due to him not knowing any of the songs playing, Dean suggests setting up the projector and projecting the lyrics.

This all goes well until Jack decides to play a song Claire sent him. She also sent a message saying ‘don’t let them hear it until it's your turn’ with a laughing emoji. Jack shrugged and played the song right when Sam returned with the goods.

What was the song you say? Well….

Jack squinted up at the lyrics before slowly going with it, “I said certified freak. Seven days a week-”

Dean was the first to jump from his seat and hit pause. Sam choked on his slice while Cas and Jack squinted and tilted their heads in confusion.

“What happened? He was doing great.”

“You really want to sit here and listen to Jack rap to WAP?” Sam said in disbelief that Jack would even know that song existed.  
Cas shrugged, “If he knows it, why not?”

Jack shook his head, “Claire told me you all would enjoy it, so I figured why not give it a shot?”

Dean didn’t want to hit the play button, but the puppy dog look on Cas’s face AND Jack’s face was enough for him to swallow his second hand embarrassment and press the button. All hell broke loose though when Cas joined in, absolutely DEVOURING Megan thee stallion’s first verse. Sam and Dean couldn’t take their eyes off the pair as they both said such gross things with such a passion, Cardi B herself would tear up in pride.

“I don’t wanna spit, I wanna gawk, I wanna gag, I wanna choke- I want you to touch that little dangly dang that swing in the back of my throat-” Cas rapped with such a seriousness Sam doubled over in laughter while Dean fumbled with the phone- extremely flustered and debating on turning it off or turning it up. Cas wasn’t exactly fond of the music choice but he saw how excited Jack was when he joined him, so he went along with it anyway.

Nevertheless, the song finally ended and Jack and Cas happily hopped off the table and handed the mic to Dean.

“Cas?” Dean whispered as he hopped onto the map table.

“Yes Dean?”

“Please don’t ever do that to me again.”

Sam still hadn’t stopped laughing which caused Jack to have a laugh attack too. Cas simply smiled and sat while Dean chose a song.

“Oh man…” Sam sighed, “I should’ve recorded that. I haven’t laughed that hard in a while.” When he saw it was Dean’s turn, a memory surfaced into the younger brother’s mind, “Dude!! You remember that drive with Dad? When the cassette player wasn’t working so we had to listen to the radio?”

Dean gave him a confused look before it dawned on him, “Really dude?”

Sam grabbed onto Dean’s ankle as the other stood up, “Please man? It was the funniest thing to ever happen to me. You gotta do it with the same intensity that he did.” Sam looked so excited while Dean gave in and searched up the song.

And then, Eye of the tiger began to blast through the speakers. And Dean was into it. Doing a different dramatic fighting stance to every beat change, just like his father did all those years ago.

Sam looked like a kid in a candy shop, clapping and cheering him on while Jack gave a confused smile and Cas was simply analyzing the scene before him.

Dean was on one knee before he slowly began to rise and sing, “Rising up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances…” He did a quick twirl before stopping and throwing his hand out in front of him, “Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet,” He pointed to himself, “Just a man and his will to survive.” He hops off the map table, making his performance that much more immersive.

“So many times it happens too fast,” He put an arm around Jack and pointed to the sky, “You change your passion for glory” He walked toward Sam and did grabbed the air and dramatically pulled down, “Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, You must fight just to keep them alive.”

Sam was laughing ‘till his face was red which made Dean the happiest. He’d gladly look like a fool in front of anyone just to see his little brother enjoy himself. So, he continued with the dramatic poses and very boy band esque way of moving.

He hopped back onto the table and began to dance, a quick roundhouse kick into a spin and pose, “It's the eye of the tiger, It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival!” He held his hand out to Cas to join him which Cas gladly obliged, even joining in on the dancing.

Cas and Dean dance and sang, “And the last known survivor, Stalks his prey in the night, And he's watching us all with the EYEEEEEEEEE” Dean swung his arm around Cas before the two finished, “of the tigerrrrrrr.”

Sam and Jack erupted into cheers while Cas and Dean slowly separated themselves from each other. Cas was the first to speak after the laughter died down.

“Did your father really perform like that?”

Dean gave a tired smile, “Yeah, it was a hell of a long time ago though. Before Sam was old enough to know how to use the stove by himself.”

“Hey I knew how, you just liked cooking for me.”

“You liked what I cooked. Doesn’t mean you knew how I did it.”

“Oh shut up.”

Jack laughed warmly, effectively shutting everyone up, “This is very fun. I’m learning new things about you.”

Sam turned down the song he chose for his karaoke session, “You know jack, if there’s things you want to know about us, all you gotta do is ask.”

Jack shook his head, “No, I know many things about you. I know your history and your relations with your family.” Jack looked up shyly before adding, “It all seemed very...tragic.”

Dean nodded his head, “Well, that's just how we winchesters roll.” Sam snorted in agreement.

“Which is why I wanted to do this Karaoke thing with you all. I wanted to create happier memories...even bring old happy memories to light.” Jack stated. “I’m very glad to be a part of this family, so I want to share a lot with you all. 

Sam, Dean and Cas nodded. 

“Then let’s keep it going” Cas said as he grabbed the mic and played the first thing that was suggested…. Super freak.


End file.
